


caterpillar in the sun

by derkreideprinz



Category: IT, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derkreideprinz/pseuds/derkreideprinz
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	caterpillar in the sun

It was in the midst of summer that one richie tozier would be having on and off days insecurity. the hot sticky sun would bring discomfort to his body and the heat of it all would melt his brain just a little, making it harder than usual to be his happy go lucky persona. he didn’t know when it was that the switch in his brain flipped, becoming hyperaware and focused on the little things that made his hair prick like a cat. like the way his skin stuck and dropped in the heat, the way his new pimples burned a little redder and became that much more noticeable to him, the way his knees bent crooked and his body proportioned just that bit more wonky. hair was growing in awkward places like the men in his 50s movies, but on him he just couldn’t even bear to think about. he felt these persistent little thoughts and the sinking deep in his chest it made him feel would end around 14 or so, but now he’s stuck in the summer of 17 years old and he can’t shake the rat gnawing in his brain, chipping away at his just little bit more sensitive self. and what bugged him even more was that he was richie tozier, the boy people thought never cared about this sorta stuff, the one that built a wall of comedy to never have to touch the subject even when other people did. but sometimes in these hot hot days, they just ate away at him, peeled at his petals until they littered the ground like a sickly in love girl asking he loves me he loves me not. 

and on one of these days, where he felt a little sick to his stomach about the way his body grooved and the position of his freckles, where he can smell the linger of mama baked berry pie downstairs, eddie kaspbrak was ‘round his house. to think eddie could be blind or stupid, you’d be a damn fool, a damn blind fool. eddie kaspbrak was one of the most attentive people you’d get the pleasure to meet, one of the things richie loved about him even, and this attentiveness came in handy this time of year. the firecracker spirit would notice the way the taller sat, legs crossed positioned straighter, he’d notice how richie would stand with his stomach more covered, how he’d scratch and pick at his skin, both on his face and on his hands. he’d notice how his eyes sparkled duller, how his laugh may be a little more forced, a little bit dryer than usual. and every summer eddie’s heart broke, and every summer he’d do the best he could to make richie feel as best he could in these times. 

a thrown away comment leaked through the crooked teeth of this one richie tozier, sitting on his bed and seeing himself in a little stand mirror, it was simple and bitter and went unnoticed to himself but not unnoticed by the hair on eddie’s neck that began to stand. 

“you’re gorgeous,” eddie said, eyes blazed and heart in a passion, somethin mean and vast brewing within him.

“what?” richie squawked incredulously, staring in bewilderment at the boy sitting at the movie star vanity in front of his bed. 

eddie stormed up, stomped and flopped on the bed next to where richie had to sit down or else he may have fainted from such a comment, and grabbed the boy’s cold and clammy hands and looked him so dead in the eyes it was almost as if he got shot.

“you heard me, you are gorgeous, you are like nothing i’ve ever seen before, you are out of this world and yet you’re sitting right in front of me,” eddie smiles, rubbing thumbs over knuckles, and if in any other situation would have been laughing at the way his boy’s cheeks blushed.

“y-you’re just sayin’ that,” richie trailed, voice slurring and squishing, looking at the bed sheets and tracing the patterns with his eyes.

“look at me,” eddie whispered, waiting for richie’s eyes to meet his again before continuing,

“richie, i love you, i’ve loved you forever and i will love you forever, i love everything about you and every perfectly richie tozier imperfection. i will be here for you and with you through every moment you feel like this, until the end of time just like the dawn of it. you are beautiful to me if not to yourself, and i mean that, not just to be saying that but meaning it with every single cell flowing through my body.” eddie breathed, saying he loves richie will always feel like breathing to him, and not needing the assistance of an inhaler, just a real genuine fresh aired breath. he felt his own eyes sting as tears flowed down the boy’s in front of him.

richie was prepared to speak but was broken by a sob instead, sure this isn’t the first time he’s heard it and sure this isn’t the first time eddie has comforted him in his weak moment, but every single time felt new and special and oh so personal to him, he couldn’t help but feel like he just got sucker punched by cupid himself. so instead of speak, he met his love’s lips instead. they’ve never really gotten Good at kissing but it was the most perfect for two teens who’ve been in love since the age of dinosaurs. it was sweet it was on fire it was filled to the brim with puppy love.

“i love you, i love you so much eddie kaspbrak i cant even physicalize in this plane of existence,” he cries, the flowers once picked apart blooming once again, filling his chest and being sweet as honey. happily laughing with tears down his cheeks and snot slowly dripping as the love of his life kissed every freckle on his face, every beautiful star like one.

“boys! pies cooled down!” maggie shouted from two rooms down, causing the boys to perk up and look at eachother with the dopiest of gazes before racing out the room and speculating whether or not they have vanilla ice cream to go on top, just as it should be and just as it is.


End file.
